This invention relates to a carrying case for cement finisher's tools.
Specialized carrying cases for tools have been provided for many different trades, such as carpenters, plumbers and mechanics. In contrast, so far as I am aware, no such cases are avilable to cement finishers. Rather, it has been their practice to utilize makeshift arrangements, such as five-gallon cans fitted with wire bails, or canvas bags. This is awkward and inconvenient.
A cement finisher's tools include finishing trowels of several sizes, a margin trowel and a bricklayer's or mason's trowel. In addition, he will have gloves and boots which it would be desirable to put in the case.
The object of my invention is to provide a case which will maintain these tools and other objects in positions in which they are readily accessible and stable.